


——哔——

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	——哔——

两个人在看王源表演的视频，王源还没来得及为自己的进步得意呢，旁边刚变完声的低沉嗓音已经在王源耳边震荡，是王俊凯在说：源源，我们做吧。

接着下巴被抬起，王源只好顺从的接受他的亲吻。

似乎印合了教科书上所说“青少年时期的躁动不安”，王俊凯自从他们第一次的肌肤相亲开始，就活脱脱一匹脱了缰的烈马，丝毫不受理智控制。两个人的相处时间，又是在封闭的室内，即使此时外面平和晴朗，他心里也仿佛狂风呼啸。

不仅王源的视频，王源唱歌的声音、说话的表情……甚至王源玩弄自己手指的场景，都会让王俊凯突然口干舌燥。

只因食髓知味，他是一只偷了腥的馋嘴大猫，舔着爪子等着下一顿大餐。

重庆有点冷，即使在室内王源仍旧穿了一件长袖衬衫。

王俊凯双手环着王源单薄的腰，温热的唇不断在他领口处落下，隔着衬衫也揉出对方腰背的曲线，两个人的身体无比贴近，似乎可以听到每次脉搏心跳。

接着是长长的深吻，王俊凯让王源靠在自己身上，双手拉着王俊凯的衣摆。吻大概有一个世纪那么长，王俊凯才放开王源。他先脱掉了上衣，把自己牛仔裤的拉链慢慢拉开时，抬头深深看了王源一眼。

王源的衣服仍然是很整齐，只是嘴巴略微的红，他睁大眼睛好像被王俊凯那一眼吓到了。少年做的那动作带着浓浓欲.望，眼神里的暗示让王源的心砰砰跳的厉害。好像能预感到接下来要发生什么，王源咬了一下唇。

果然，王俊凯引导着王源跪立在床上，他自己却站着，若有似无的用下体蹭王源的脸颊。

画面真是下流，清纯年幼的他的王源被这样猥琐的举动侵犯。

裤子拉链已经开了，扣子却没解开，王源被他磨的很不舒服，闭眼睛皱着眉，努力将头向后缩，又被王俊凯一下拉回来，按在那里磨蹭。

王源能感受到王俊凯那个部位已经硬起来，隔着粗糙的牛仔裤稍嫌粗暴的一下下撞击他的脸，让他呼吸都不太顺畅。

王俊凯始终一言不发，只用行动告诉王源他想要什么。稍长的刘海垂下来微微盖住了王俊凯眯起的眼睛，紧紧绷直的嘴角也带着凌厉。

一旦王俊凯认真想做什么，王源的反抗几乎是无用的。对视几秒，王源不得不缴械投降，犹豫着伸手去把王俊凯的扣子解开。

王源的手指很漂亮，因为肤色白更显得骨节分明，五指修长。王俊凯发现，在解开自己裤子的时候，王源指尖甚至有轻微的发抖。

这个傻瓜还真的很认真的把解扣子当做任务来完成。王俊凯居高临下瞧着他的王源。小孩此时跪立在他面前一脸委屈的解扣子，并且还要接受他不时的顶撞，王俊凯的心软成一片一片。

做完这些，王源停了下来，探究的看着面前距离他鼻尖仅剩一厘米的灰色一团，默默缩回了头。

王俊凯用那东西隔着内裤顶了顶王源的鼻尖，伸手摸摸王源的头发，声音黯哑：“脱下来啊。”

王源立马摇头，抗拒的动作让头发都随着飞起来，抬头望向王俊凯的时候，黑色浓郁的眼睛在对王俊凯说拒绝。

刚才就已经是底线了吗？王俊凯意味不明的笑，俯下身握住王源的下巴，在亲吻的同时将自己的衣服尽数脱掉。

被温柔的拥抱，再加上王俊凯似乎没有继续的意思，王源的身体也放松下来。只要不做那件事，就算被压着从后面进入射.精，甚至让王俊凯持续乱捅，现在对于王源来说都可以接受。

可是气氛才缓和下来没多久，王源就被强硬的固定住，王俊凯上身已经赤裸，可以看见手臂上些微的肌肉，站起来的时候眼睛都没有离开过王源。被迫和对方勃起的性.器面对面，王源脑袋空白的想要后退，可是反应太慢，直接呆住了。

因为对方火热的性.器已经整个在他脸上划过，王俊凯甚至嚣张的用他那里轻轻拍打王源的脸，肆意的向王源展示他的性.器。王源能感觉到对方前端已经有液体流出，在他脸上可以形成湿漉的线条。

看到王源跪坐在自己面前，抗拒的紧闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动，王俊凯恶趣味的用性.器戳对方眼皮，满意的看到对方连睫毛都被自己染湿，明明在害怕，却不敢反抗的精致脸蛋，就这样被他用性.器玩弄拍打。

王源无法形容他现在面临的情形。陌生的味道，奇怪的姿势……

可是王俊凯还是强硬的按着他，哄他开口：“源源，张开嘴巴。”

王源现在的心情都可以称得上惊慌了，被王俊凯硬压着，对方把性.器放在他的脸上，纵使他真的一点都不想舔王俊凯尿尿的地方，也死活想不出逃跑的方法。

王俊凯抓着王源的头发，动作却很温柔，王源很配合的抬头，委屈的盯着王俊凯的时候，王俊凯还有一点儿的心软。但是下一秒，就被王源伸出来深红的小舌头磨灭了。

此时的王源已经放弃了抵抗，试探般矜持的舔了前端，还悄悄做一个砸吧嘴的动作。

眼前这幅画面足够让王俊凯疯狂，对方柔软鲜红的舌尖点点舔过狰狞的性.器，王源这是在试味道？

王俊凯脑子里面的发动机都超负荷的轰隆隆响起来，卷起狂风吹散他本就串联不起的语言，他本能的挺腰把性.器凑的更近，哑声问王源：“好吃吗。”

王源做出嫌弃的表情。

那个东西直接到了他嘴边，可以感受到它的跳动。毫无距离的冲击感把他的矜持都打破，他却还乖乖舔，像小猫一样把王俊凯的性.器从前到后均匀的舔舐，甚至吃进去几滴龟.头部位流出的粘液。

但是他乖不了多久，舔的嘴巴酸了，就撒娇说：“好难吃，不要了。”

这挠痒一般的舔舐是远远达不到王俊凯的要求的，王俊凯的手指在王源嘴巴摩挲，撑开王源的上唇，痴痴盯着王源。王源脸上那些液体已经干了，嘴巴却还是鲜艳的颜色。王俊凯觉得自己已经不太清醒，发出的声音却还是冷静的哄骗：“这样不够哦，源源乖，张嘴。”

王源这次居然很听话的张嘴，大概之前长时间的舔弄让他对这物件不那么恐惧。大张着嘴之后才发现实在太勉强，可异物的进入已经停不下来。

王俊凯终于将自己的性.器送入对方口中，他仔细观赏那东西一寸寸一点点进到王源嘴巴里的全过程，忍不住的发出长叹。

跪在他身下的王源大张着嘴巴，那双大眼睛难受的眯起，只能发出含糊呜咽的拒绝声音。被王俊凯进出摩擦得深红似血的唇，柔软的滑腻的口腔，让王俊凯差点理智全失，要在王源嘴里冲撞起来。

硕大的性.器把整个口腔撑开，王源一开始有些呼吸不畅，到了后面，居然主动的收起牙齿，认真扶着王俊凯的性.器，专注缓慢的吞吐。

好像吸习惯了之后，也并不是很恶心的样子——王源总结。

王俊凯明显很喜欢他现在的动作。仰头含着别人的性.器，王源眼角有点红，嘴巴被来回捅着根本合不拢，只好将嘴里的东西反复吞咽。这么悲惨还要去照顾王俊凯的那里，把他那东西含的紧紧，小孩柔软细腻的粘膜在包裹。

王俊凯在他吞咽的时候还会体贴的退出一点让他品味更深，奖赏般抚摸他的脸颊额头，王源也好像中了蛊一样乖乖的吸允下咽，天知道他到底吞下了什么东西。

第一次的口交王俊凯没有坚持太久，算是史无前例的放过了王源。只是在最后几秒很过分的捅进王源喉咙深处射.精，让王源有几秒钟不能呼吸，脸也被呛的通红，不停干呕。

王俊凯见王源被自己那些东西呛得流泪，居然还很开心，甚至阻止王源擦掉嘴边泄出的白色痕迹。变得狭长的眼睛在他脸上逡巡，嘴角带着止不住的笑，假模假样的拥抱安抚他，被满足了王俊凯心情非常好，大概他能把王源这狼狈模样牢牢记一辈子。

即使王源已经尽可能快的吐了出来，那股腥臭的感觉好像依旧埋在他喉咙，让他全身不舒服。

等到结束了，王源漱口的时候，仍然能回忆起那热辣巨大的霸道器官捅进嘴巴深处的感觉。

王源喝了一口水再缓缓吐出来，镜子里面的自己嘴巴红红，脸上还有王俊凯留下的干沽痕迹，他想着这种事果然好变态。

绝对、不要有下一次了。


End file.
